Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Varia Twist
by Grimboyjr
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Xanxus and the rest of the Varia did become the new generation of the Vongola? Follow this 'what if' story as we take a look at a Varia controlled Vongola
1. Start of the succession

Chapter 1 Start of the succession

Xanxus stood there, staring at the now complete Sky ring that sat upon his finger, triumph in his eyes and heart. Tsuna lay on the ground before him, looking up at him with anger and fear in his eyes, knowing he had not only failed himself, but his family, the Ninth and Reborn. Reborn himself stood there, staring at the ground with an uncertain look on his face.

"Useless trash," Xanxus mocked, stamping on Tsuna's hand, making him wince with pain. "You should have known I'd win this!"

"No...you can't!" Tsuna cried out only to be kicked in the face, breaking his nose.

The rest of the now defunct family could only look on as the Varia took their rings, celebrating their victory. Gokudera, still loyal to Tsuna, rushes over to him but is stopped short as Belphegor stabs him in the gut with a knife. Blood drips on the ground, and Gokudera looks at Belphegor with a mix of hatred and pain.

"Naturally you'd lose. After all, I'm a Prince," grins Belphegor, twisting the knife before retracting it.

"Tenth..." Gokudera wheezes before hitting the ground, blood spreading from the wound.

Xanxus laughs at him. "Trash! All of you fake Vongola!" he points a gun at Tsuna, preparing to fire. "Any last words?"

Tsuna looks at him, fear in his eyes. The X-gloves turn back to their mitten form, covered in blood, showing the lack of his resolve. "No please no..."

"Ha! Not worth my time killing you kid," he smirks.

"Get off me!" cries a familiar voice, causing Ryohei and Tsuna to tense. Kyoko, kicking and screaming, is dragged towards them by a pair of subordinates, bloodied and injured.

"However, she is," he points the gun at her.

Tsuna cries out as Xanxus fires. Suddenly the air is silent, her cries ended in an instant by his cruelty. Tsuna screams at Xanxus, who along with the rest of the Varia, just laughs.

Xanxus was named as the true successor to the Vongola, having been victorious in the ring battles despite him not being a Vongola by blood. His first act was to kill the Ninth boss, exacting the revenge he had wanted for so long, and then took his place as the boss, stating the inheritance ceremony would be of no use due to his absolute power. Families that had once been allied with the Vongola had now broken their ties with the now ruthless family, and even Dino broke all ties with them.

"Ciaossu Colonnello," Reborn greets as Colonnello arrives, sipping from a cup of coffee.

"Hey," he replies, sitting next to him in the cafe.

For a while they sit there, the only sound being the occasional slurp from Reborns coffee. A dark look is fixated on both of their faces, the recent events taking a toll even on the Arcobaleno.

"It's been three months," Colonnello finally says with a sigh. "Your old student has...changed."

Reborn sips the last bit of coffee before replying. "He's no longer my student. Or what I deem to be a suitable head of the Vongola," he looks a Leon, who's curled up on the table next to the empty cup. "He's gone blind with anger. Just like Xanxus."

"His chosen Mist guardian is missing, seems she bolted after the defeat."

"I thought so. Mukuro only wanted the ring to get closer to the family, so he'd have an easier chance to get Tsuna," his voice remains calm despite the urgency.

Colonnello looks at him with sympathy. "He's fallen so far yet he's probably going to become even more powerful."

"Indeed. He can use his flame without the need of these bullets. His hatred seems to be effective."

With this knowledge in mind, both Arcobaleno realise that this descent into madness will probably spark the biggest mafia war of all time.

Tsuna stands at Kyoko's grave, rain pelting down upon him. The headstone is a simple enough design, with the names of her family engraved in as well as an open flower on top. A message has been written just above the names, wishing her a restful 'sleep'

"It's my fault Kyoko..." Tsuna murmurs, his voice practically dead because of his despair. "You wouldn't have died if I hadn't let your brother be a guardian..."

His fists clench, the now permanently formed x-gloves still upon them. Tears slide down his cheeks as he curses himself, the Vongola.

And Xanxus.

In one moment Xanxus wrecked Tsunas' life, harming his guardians and killing his beloved Kyoko. It wasn't enough for him to humiliate Tsuna but he had to sink so low!

He screams into the rain filled air, anger giving it strength as he cries out. "I will kill you Xanxus and then I'll destroy Vongola and the rest of the families!"

With that, his sky flame bursts to life, the gloves exploding with the flames. The ground around him, excluding Kyoko's grave, is scorched by the flames intensity. Suddenly the gloves glow white, before pulsing with darkness.

"I'll create a new family...and we will destroy those who have wronged us..." a sick grin forms on his face. "We shall start a war on the families!"

The darkness on the gloves grows, covering up to his elbows before bursting, revealing a new form for the gloves, which now reach his elbows. Spiked plates run up them, tipped in small flames as well as his hands, where the gloves fingers are now tipped like sharp claws. The flame upon his head flares, with hundreds of oscillating spikes. His eyes turn dark orange instead of the usually light, clear orange of norm. He laughs darkly, face twisted as his plan forms, to exact revenge, revenge which he'll make sure he gets.

A lot of things happened over the years afterwards.

Gokudera came out of hospital with bitterness in his heart, angry that his boss had been hurt so badly. He swore he would get stronger and destroy the Varia himself if need be, despite his mind nearly collapsing because of the loss.

Lambo was hunted down by Levi A Than and tortured for the humiliation he had received because of him. Lambo snapped because of the incident, all of his previous self 'dying'. Vowing to become stronger he demanded Tsuna teach him to become stronger, and indeed Tsuna did so. Lambo hasn't cried since.

Yamamoto decided to go back to baseball in hope it would help him to forget all that had happened during that day. Finding himself unable to play, though, he started to learn the art of being a successful assassin. He gained a reputation after killing a string of high level criminals, proving to be a powerful asset to Tsunas' plan of revenge. Hardly any trace of his kindness has remained, replaced by a cold, heartless persona.

Ryohei went insane. The murder of Kyoko before his eyes broke his mind, and he started to fight with anyone who so much as looked at him funny, no longer following his extreme ways. He was thrown into the Vendicare prison for a few years. Following his release, he decided to help Tsuna in his plan of revenge, ready to use his newly gained knowledge to do so.

Chrome disappeared from the area with Ken and Chikusa, using her illusion abilities to keep herself hidden. However, rumours of a powerful illusionist who kills small families have circulated, with recent rumours saying they've started to aim at stronger families.

Hibari, however, has prospered. Weeks after the battle he was approached by Xanxus with an offer of becoming the Vongola's Cloud guardian again. He declined at first, but was promised to have the school put under his full care if he accepted. He and the disciplinary committee now act as the 'muscle' of the new Vongola.

Tsuna went on a journey to strengthen himself, fighting anyone who would get in the way of him and his goal. One person he encountered was a younger Byakuran, whom he defeated in a simple battle, before forcing himself as the new head of the Gesso family. It was because of this event that he received the Sky Mare ring, with his remaining guardians receiving their respective Mare rings.

The war was beginning. The first steps had been placed.

Only; who would take Tsunas' place as the saviour of the future?


	2. War Declaration

Chapter 2 War declaration

Thunder booms in the sky as Hibari walks into the office of his headquarters. The workers watch him silently as he passes them, some hiding away in fear of him. Tetsuya Kusakabe awaits for him, a briefcase by his side.

"Good morning sir," he says, his face showing no emotion. "I have what you ordered."

Hibari just walks past him, taking his place at his desk. "Show me."

The briefcase opens with a click as Kusakabe taps in a code. Inside sits a package with the word 'confidential' written on it several times. "Xanxus said this was tailored to your needs. He also has this note for you."

Hibari snatches the note from him, reading it over quickly. The only words are 'use your flame, not hard'. He rips open the package, revealing a Cloud type box weapon. "So this is the thing that he bragged about."

"Yes sir. It seems we are the first and so far only family to have these in possession. There are several more being shipped here as we speak."

Hibari holds the box is his hand, looking unimpressed by it. The Cloud flame comes to life on his ring, and he inserts the flame into the hole on the top of the box. It springs open, and a pair of tonfa flies out of it. Hibari catches them, the Cloud flame forming on them as he does.

"Interesting," though he doesn't seem interested. "What are the others being sent here?"

"A prototype animal box is being sent."

"An animal?"

"A hedgehog sir, an animal that has been changed in order to use the Cloud flames," says Kusakabe, a look of slight disbelief on his face. "The scientists seem to think animals are good ideas for weapons..."

Hibari returns the tonfa to the box, before putting his feet on the desk and leaning back. "Wake me up and I'll bite you to death, useless herbivore."

Elsewhere, at the Vongola headquarters...

"Xanxus, sir, we have news on the development of the box weapons," says one of the Cervello, a clipboard in her hands. "Progress has been smooth since the two interfering families were dealt with."

Xanxus sits on his throne, eyes closed. "Good. Those trash families were pains in the ass," he opens one eye and looks at the Cervello woman. "Are my guns fixed?"

"They are almost done sir; the damage caused by Coyote Nougat was much more severe that the weapon tuners had originally thought."

After the murder of the Ninth, his guardians vowed to kill Xanxus and departed from the Vongola, going into hiding as they planned out assassinations, sabotaging of Vongola facilities etc. Recently Coyote Nougat and Visconti, the Ninths Storm and Cloud guardians respectively, attacked Xanxus and Squalo as they were heading to a facility to see the progress of the box weapon prototypes. In the resulting battle Xanxus went against Nougat who had stolen a prototype Storm battery box. Though Xanxus originally had the upper hand, Nougat managed to grab a hold of Xanxus and opened the box at close range, but rather than unleash the flame on Xanxus as planned the box exploded, and the degenerative effects of the flame destroyed Nougat despite it being his own, and Xanxus' X-guns were wrecked. Xanxus himself lost his arms from the elbow downwards. They were replaced by high tech prosthetics with the ability to convert Sky flames into Sun flames to repair the damage slowly. Visconti escaped in the ensuing confusion caused by the explosion, thus leaving Squalo...pissed to say the least.

"We have received word that Hibari has received his prototypes sir," she adds, handing him a report of all the guardians. "However, sir, it would seem that Mammon is missing..."

Xanxus looks at her slowly, slight surprise showing on his face. "Seriously?"

In response another of the Cervello places a thick file on his desk, sealed with a Sky flame motif. A picture of Mammon sits in the top right corner, with the words 'presumed deceased' underneath the picture. Xanxus opens it calmly, the papers inside plastered with photographs of Mammons' last known location, as well as photos of what seems to be the scene of a battle with labels pointing everything out.

"It seems he was attacked at this location one week ago, evidence pointing to an assailant who uses either Sky or Rain type flames."

Xanxus looks at the pictures, anger in his eyes. "Sawada..." he throws the file onto the desk.

"Sawada sir?"

He grabs her by the collar of her shirt. "That piece of trash who thought HE would be the Tenth!"

"Oh...that Sawada," she looks at his hand. "Could you let me go?"

As Xanxus storms out of the room in a rage, outside -hidden from sight- sits Gokudera, watching his every move through a pair of binoculars.

"Boss, he's found out," he murmurs into a receiver. "Should I take him out?"

Tsunas voice crackles in his ear. "Just leave him; if he goes off on a rampage it'll be easier to strike the headquarters."

"You sure? After what he did..."

"Just get back to base, I'm not losing anyone else because of him."

Gokudera, though hesitant, complies and sneaks out of the headquarters grounds, glimpsing the arrival of Belphegors car. It stops in front of the gate, the door opened by a random subordinate. Out steps Belphegor, his trademark grin plastered across his face. Hatred wells up in Gokudera at the sight of him, memories of their ring battle flashing through his mind.

He shoves the receiver in his ear again. "Boss, I'm sorry but the grinning freak is here," his hand hovers above the scar dealt to him when Belphegor had stabbed him for trying to help Tsuna.

"I know you're pissed but you can't attack him yet."

"But...what he did to Bianchi..."

There's a moment of silence before Tsuna answers. "It's a year tomorrow since...she died isn't it?"

Gokudera slumps down the wall behind him, the bushes around him providing adequate enough cover. "Yeah..."

A sigh. "Gokudera, I know it's hard...if you think you can take him, go for it. Just make sure that if you do, he doesn't get back up."

Gokudera thanks him then stands, watching Belphegors movements. Going in? Staying out? He just stands at the gate, arms crossed with that grin across his face. Then he turns his head, looking straight at Gokudera.

"You can't hide from a Prince let alone a genius."

Rocket bombs instantly fire towards him, having been upgraded with a stronger propellant. Belphegor pulls out a strange looking set of daggers, the handles longer and thicker and throws them. The ends fly off and they fire towards the rockets, slicing through them with ease and continue towards Gokudera.

"Idiot," Belphegor laughs. "You can't beat a Prince."

"Look again freak," he stands his ground, watching as the daggers fly towards him. They get close then suddenly turn to dust, leaving him unharmed. "You can't beat a genius."

Belphegors grin twitches, annoyed at how cocky Gokudera is being. He darts towards him, daggers in each hand. Subordinates rush out of the gate, the explosion from the bombs gathering their attention. Xanxus walks out, anger plain on his face.

"Crap," Gokudera dodges a swing from Belphegor, grabbing him and twisting his arm back. He places a bomb in the sleeve, before kicking him away from him.

The bomb causes only a small explosion –more like a pop than an explosion-, the reason why only becoming clear as Storm flames burst out of the sleeve. Belphegor cries out in pain as his arm is slowly eaten away by the flames. Blood sprays out, only to disintegrate before it hits the ground because of the degenerative effect of the flames. He looks at Gokudera, his grin replaced by a sneer.

"Kill...must kill you!"

"Screw you," he raises another bomb, only for it to be shot out of his hands as Xanxus fires at it, forced to use a weak back up gun.

"He's mine!" Belphegor cries, tackling Gokudera, though because of blood loss it's weak and uncoordinated, allowing Gokudera to easily throw him to the ground.

He stamps on his chest, pinning him. "This is for Bianchi..."

Just as he's about to blow his head off, Xanxus takes him and fires. He jumps away from Belphegor, and deciding that he'll have to wait, darts towards the surrounding trees for escape.

"Find him!" Xanxus shouts to the subordinates.

They race around like headless chickens, trying to find the Ex-Storm Vongola. Xanxus walks over to Belphegor, irritated by his weakness and kicks him in the side of the head.

"Be glad you're the Storm guardian you piece of trash. Otherwise you'd be dead now."

But unknown to Xanxus and Gokudera, they themselves had been watched by Reborn and his new student.

"Tsuna's becoming reckless," Reborn looks at his student. "He's letting his guardians do stupid things. Don't be like that."

"Yes sir," the student says. "So why are we here?"

Reborn folds his arms. "To see what kind of game Tsuna is playing. Kidnapping Xanxus' Mist guardian is a declaration of war. He really has changed..."

"To be honest, he kicked my ass pretty bad when I met him," he says, a look of irritation and embarrassment on his face.

"Holding a grudge Byakuran?" Reborn chuckles.

They slowly make their way from the headquarters, returning to the hidden base built for them to train in, as well as Byakurans chosen guardians. Shoichi is waiting outside for them, a package by his foot.

"Got the boxes," he says, motioning to the package. "There's more inside being worked on for us, these just came."

And thus the war was starting to begin, Tsuna declaring it by kidnapping Mammon, with Xanxus determined to end it whilst Reborn intends to bring peace to the two sides, even if it involves the death of his previous student Tsuna.


	3. Mist and the 7 treasures

Chapter 3 The Mist and the 7 seven treasures

"Good job Byakuran," Reborn says, preparing another shot. "You're a lot faster than before."

"Only because Colonnello keeps firing at me when we train," Byakuran pants, exhausted from the training.

"Leon seems to think you're ready," Reborn looks over at Leon, who has taken his cocoon form just as he had done with Tsuna before granting him the X-gloves. "Wonder what he'll give you."

"No...idea," he falls to the floor, happy for the break. "You're ruthless."

The door to the training room slides open and Shoichi walks in, an excited air about him. "They work perfectly!"

Byakuran looks at him confused, trying to figure out what he's talking about. Shoichi produces a box weapon -looking polished and refined- and throws it over to Byakuran.

"The boxes actually work now?" he looks at it, twisting it to view it from all angles. "What's in this one?"

Shoichi looks at a sheet of paper with each box on it. "That one is...a small dragon. It's a bit...temperamental though, so carefully when you open it up."

"How are you going to open it though?" Reborn asks. "You guys don't actually have rings."

"Well..." Shoichi looks embarrassed, turning slightly red. "We have no idea..."

Byakuran ignores them and looks over the box, amazed that such a small device could house such power. It shakes slightly as he moves it, though from the dragons agitation or from being ecstatic he has no idea.

"Great," Reborn looks at the box. "A box weapon with no way to open it."

"Well, there were some rumours that weaker rings, just for the boxes, are being researched into, but at the moment all the prototypes we could steal just turn to dust as soon as they're lit."

"Can't handle the flames," Reborn murmurs.

Byakuran is about to add something when the intruder alarm blares to life. A moment of stillness as it sinks in, before Byakuran and Shoichi are heading towards the entrance, running as fast as they can. Workers run past them in a panic, heading for the emergency exits in case the intruders get past the guardians and Byakuran. At the entrance of the building, standing amidst the debris from the wall and doorway stands a hooded figure, Byakurans Rain guardian Bluebell lying unconscious in front of the figure.

"Bluebell!" Shoichi cries out, looking at the figure with anger. "What did you do to her?" he yells out.

The figure chuckles. "I merely knocked her out. No hard feelings."

Reborn appears at Byakurans feet, arms folded. "I recognize that voice..."

The figure chuckles again and draws back his hood.

"Mukuro Rokudo," Reborn looks at him, having not seen him for five years. "Long time no see."

"Same to you, little Arcobaleno," he looks at Bluebell on the floor. "Sorry about that."

"You know him Reborn?" Byakuran looks confused, trying to figure out who he is.

"He is...well, was, sort of Tsunas Mist guardian. Only partially."

"Partially?"

Reborn looks at Mukuro hard, contemplating his reasons for being there. "A girl called Chrome was Tsunas Mist guardian as well, but in order to live she had to share her body with Mukuro. He kept her alive, she was his answer to freedom," he looks him up and down. "Is this still true? Or is Chrome gone?"

Mukuro smiles softly, though something about it makes Shoichi and Byakuran tense. "She's still here. I was just getting her into this base," and with that, mist surrounds him, swirling rapidly as it trails around him.

It disperses, leaving behind Chrome Dokuro, looking slightly confused. "I'm guessing this is the place..."

Reborn smiles. "Let me guess, you know Byakuran has no Mist guardian?"

She nods shyly, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I thought...I should...help out..." a slight hint of red appears on her cheeks.

"Shy as always," he smiles. "What do you think Byakuran?"

Byakuran just shrugs. "Sure. Why not."

Chrome nods, a small smile forming on her lips as she does so. "Thank you sir."

Later on in the research facility, Byakuran calls a meeting of the family, partially to introduce Chrome and partially to discuss what she had brought to the headquarters. Bluebell looks at her, a small scowl on her face and an icepack on her head.

"So, what is it you've brought?" Bluebell murmurs, eye twitching as she moves the ice pack slightly.

"Don't be rude Bluebell," Gamma says, a soft smile on his face. Unlike Mukuros, his smile is genuinely kind and gentle. "She's trying to help us."

Bluebell looks at him, as if realising something for the first time. "Why do we have two Lightning guardians anyway?"

Ganauche coughs. "Because I'm here to help out."

Ganauche, or Ganauche the third, was originally Vongola Nonos –Timoteo- Lightning guardian, but upon the death of Coyote Nougat he was sent out to help train Gamma and Shoichi, under request from Reborn himself. That, and because Reborn missed having Lambo to pick on.

"Help out my ass," Bluebell sticks her tongue at him. "You're just babysitting us."

Byakuran throws the scrunched up marshmallow packet at Bluebell, hitting her head. "Chrome's trying to talk."

Chrome gulps, hands shaking slightly as she places a wooden box on the table in front of them. The wood's seen better days, with deep cuts all over it, and one part even looks slightly burnt. The clasp however, looks brand new and untouched by the abuse the rest of the box has suffered.

Reborn jumps onto the table and takes a look at it, tracing his finger over the clasp. "What's inside this box?"

Chrome pulls out a key with an end resembling a gold flame. "Something special," she puts the key in the lock and turns it with a satisfying click. She opens it and turns it so the others can see.

Sitting inside are seven differently coloured stones, each with a ring symbol on it.

"Chrome, how did you get these?..." Reborn looks at them, amazed she was able to get them and survive.

"I met with Talbot, the Vongola's metal craftsman...he said he didn't agree with the Varia taking over, but that he also didn't agree with Tsuna forcing himself as the lead of the Gesso family."

Byakuran looks at the stones, particularly the orange coloured stone with Sky etched into it. Unlike the other stone, this is the only one with text instead of a symbol. "What are they?"

Reborn smiles. "To cut a story short, these stones can be used to make our own set of rings."

And with that, Byakuran and his guardians knew that they had the power to stop both the Varia and Tsuna.

The next two years were spent training, tuning the performance of box weapons, stealing technology from opposing families, and most importantly, to create the new set of rings. The process was long and hard, the rings proving difficult to forge due to the care that had to be incorporated.

However, the arrival of Talbot changed things greatly.

"So, you're trying to create new rings?" he chuckles as he walks into the base, accompanied by Shoichi. "I came when I heard the rumours. That Chrome is such a crafty one, managing to hide this place from the Varia."

"Seems so. And on the subject of the rings...well we're screwed," he sighs, looking at the bandages on his hands. "I spend days at a time on them. I've made no progress at all."

Talbot nods as he says that, when he suddenly stops. "Inspiration my dear boy. It's just hit me like a bolt of lightning."

"Someone say Lightning?" Gamma pops his head out of a random door, followed by two small Lightning foxes.

"Not you Gamma."

"Oh, okay," he goes back into the room, the two small foxes squabbling as they follow.

"Shoichi, bring me to your workshop, allow me to fix up these stones of yours."

And that he did. Shoichi led him to the workshop, letting him have full use as well as utmost privacy. Days passed as Talbot worked on them, the only sound coming from the workshop being the occasional hit of a hammer upon metal. Finally, two weeks later, he emerged with a large case, ready to present them their new...'rings'. A meeting of the guardians was then called together in the main meeting room.

Talbot places the case onto the desk and opens it, pulling out individual packages. "Each of you take your package and use your flame to reveal the contents."

So, one by one, they each took the package with their respective flame symbol on it, Cloud and Storm being the only two unclaimed. Byakuran is the first to use his flame, but a ring isn't revealed.

A long, winding dragon forms. The tail wraps up Byakurans arm, spiralling up until it reaches the shoulder, the head sliding down the top of his hand to sit on his middle finger, the eyes made from the same orange stone as before and lit with Sky flames.

Talbot chuckles at his confused expression. "Say hello to your new Gear. It was an old idea I had planned, times have changed," he chuckles again, looking at the others as they light their flames in excitement.

Out of Bluebells package forms a visor, the ends wrapped around her ears like shells. They change colours until they settle on a light, clear blue, with a light faded shell of the left side. Rain flames light on the strands wrapped around her ears.

Gamma's forms into an armoured snooker player glove, only with plating running the whole length of his arm in a sleek design. Mini spikes stick out at two inch gaps with one larger one at the shoulder, Lightning flames running between each one.

Chrome's splits into two halves. The first half turns into a half mask, covering the same side as the eye patch, with a swirling pattern on it. Mist flames light on the small skull that sits in the spot the eye hole would be. The other half, however, turns into a pendulum with an eye covered in Mist flames, held onto a chain made out of small metal bones. It turns into Mist flames and enters the mask, meaning it must be for Mukuro.

Shoichis forms into a rubix cube like device, each side covered in different symbols. One side shows the Sun symbol, another shows Storm, then Rain, Mist, Lightning and Cloud, but out of all the faces only the Sun face glows with tiny Sun flames.

The Storm and Cloud packages remain untouched however, due to Byakuran lacking a Storm and Cloud guardian.

"We need two more guardians..." Byakuran says, before being drawn to the dragon twirled on his arm. "So these...what makes them different except the shape?"

Talbot chuckles as per usual. "The new form makes it easier for you to hide them, enemies will be looking for rings, not these. They're also stronger and allow for better flame control, as well as automatically connecting with any box weapon you may have on your person, thus you can open them without the need for rings."

Bluebell looks at herself in a mirror, ecstatic at the high tech looking visor on her face. She prods the shells on her ears, giggling happily. "This is great!"

Shoichi starts to play around with the cube, noting that when different sides are turned different icons start to glow. "I see...by turning and twisting the sides I can convert flames and use them for my own..."

Talbot smiles as he deducts the ability so easily. "It also lets you merge attributes together, the idea is based on Tsunas' Storm guardian, he has a similar but more complex system of what you're holding. Just be careful, you don't want to cancel flames out."

And for the first time, Reborn feels a real sense of hope, that they may actually have a chance against the much more experience Varia and New Gesso (as he names Tsuna's family).

Ganauche smiles as he stands next to Reborn, sharing the same feeling of hope. "You see it too. The promise they have"

Reborn nods, smiling. "Yup. And once Leon turns back to normal, Byakuran will be a true leader."

Thus the Mazzo Famiglia was born.


	4. Round One A new challenger has appeared?

Chapter 4 Round One – A new challenger has appeared?

It was now ten years ago that this whole sequence of events started, triggering the greatest war recorded in Mafia history. Many towns and cities were lain waste to in the on-going battles of the Varia and New Gesso, each side determined to wipe the other from the face of the earth. Many families began to take allegiances in order to procure some form of safety from enemies. Several ended up being destroyed.

Lightning flashes as Levi A Than walks through the charred remains of the Gesso's subordinates, having used a highly intensified Levi Volta to sear them to death. One who was lucky to escape rushes at him, letting out a battle cry as he attempts to open a Storm box. He never gets the chance as all either parabola stabs into him, causing lightning to strike down upon him.

"That's what happens when you're late," he kicks the charred body to the ground and continues towards the building in front of him, a cocky smile upon his face.

A horned shadow lingers at a high window watching Levi, eyes full of anger and blood lust as the one who tortured him approaches.

"Stupid cow," Levi kicks the door down, the parabola hovering behind him.

All is quiet in the building, having been evacuated as Levi approached with his subordinates. Many had died, but he still had a fair few waiting for him close by should things go pear shaped. But Levi didn't plan on anything going wrong, as he wished to make Xanxus proud of him unlike the last time he fought Lambo. Whilst he won the battle, he felt ashamed that he had almost been beaten because of the ten year bazooka being fired twice. As he makes his way through he makes sure to check each room, not wanting a single person to survive the attack. However, he finds no one as he slowly makes his way up the different floors, feeling proud of himself that he could instil such terror in the name of the Varia and Vongola.

"And the cowards have fallen," he laughs, making his way onto the roof.

Lightning still flashes and thunder booms alongside it. The occasional flash highlights the carnage that has been wrought down below between the two groups. Thunder booms, hiding the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Hello again."

Levi turns as Lambo stops his approach. His horns sit upon his head, brimming with stored lightning, eyes full of rage as he stares at Levi.

"Ah, the little cow," Levi smirks, the parabola rising behind him. "It has been a long time."

Lambos fists clench. "Too long you bastard..."

Levi looks at the scars on Lambos hands, arms and the long one running diagonally down his face. All inflicted by him as he tortured him. "Not had enough torture have you?" Levi laughs, pointing the parabola at him. "I've learnt my lesson since last time you wretched cow."

Lambo looks at him unimpressed. "Give it your best shot."

Lightning fires at Lambo from the parabola, but suddenly he's not there, having disappeared in the brief flash. Levi looks around the roof, trying to see him. A tap on the shoulder makes him turn in time to have Lambos fist clash with his nose. Suddenly he's gone again, using the flashes of lightning to hide his movements.

"Little bastard..." blood trickles down from Levis broken nose. "How are you hiding!"

"Who said I was hiding?"

Lambo appears in front of him, horns bright from the lightning stored within them. Levi doesn't even have time to block due to the sheer speed.

"Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo rams into Levi, horns stabbing shallows wounds into his chest, before releasing the fully pent up lightning from them.

The charge sends Levi flying off the rooftop, a large burn on his chest where Lambo hit him. Lambo readies himself then runs towards the roof edge, jumping off high into the air. Lightning strikes him and the horns soak the electricity up.

"Elettrico Cornata strike!" and using some of the stored electricity, Lambo propels himself like a missile towards Levi.

Levi grabs his Lightning box, opening it quickly before Lambo reaches him. There's a bright flash and he flies out of the way, the Torpedine Fulmine attached to his back. Lambo strikes the ground in a large explosion of lightning and dust, creating a large cloud of it.

"See little cow! Your tricks are worthless!" he laughs. "Are you gonna cry now?" he says in a mocking tone.

The dust settles, showing Lambo to be standing in the small crater caused by his descent. He looks up at Levi before cracking his knuckles.

"Tough guy now are we?" Levi flies up, arms held out. His ring lights and each parabola lights itself on it, before arranging into a large circle around the 'arena'. "Die little imposter! Super levi volta charge!"

Lightning strikes each parabola, filling them with energy before they release it towards Lambo, and though they take the form of lightning, they've been solidified by the Lightnings' solidification trait. Lambo darts out of the way of the first few, before activating his flame boots to fly into the air. He spins out of the way of another bolt as it forks towards him, speeding towards Levi. Levi just grins and flies out of the way, sending even more bolts after him. Lambo spins, activating Elettrico Cornata to speed himself up.

"Got you," and Levi points a parabola at him, having grabbed it as he sped past. A bolt fires from it and pierces Lambo in the stomach, going deep as Lambo gags blood.

More strikes hit Lambo, the solid lightning digging into his skin to fry him with searing white hot electricity. Lambo cries out in pain as Levi continuously shocks him, a sadistic laugh breaking from Levis lips. He ceases the attack, leaving Lambo bloodied and heavily burnt. He grabs him by the throat tightly, ready to put an end to his life.

"Poor cow, forever inferior to the true Lightning Guardian of the Vongola," he chuckles. "You think that Mare ring makes you powerful? Pathetic!" he grabs a parabola and puts the tip against Lambo's forehead. "Any last words?"

Lambo laughs darkly. "Oh yeah, definitely," and raises a hand to where his heart it, ripping the burnt fabric away to reveal a box in his chest where his heart should be. "Lightning carnage box open!"

Before Levi knows what's happening, Lambo has exploded with pure Lightning flames, sending him rocketing into the ground. The flames around Lambo spin rapidly as he descends to the ground, before swirling into his Mare ring to reveal post-Carnage Lambo. A pair of bull horns has formed on his head, the tips intensely sharp and covered with Lightning flames. His body has gained a slightly more muscular form with a thin layer of black fur on his torso. His legs have grown slightly longer and more muscular, and a tail with an end of Lightning flames sways behind him. But most of all, most of the previous damage has been healed.

"I was saving this for the day we fought again," Lambo smiles evilly, his voice deeper. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds."

Levi, panic setting in, fires bolts at him again, but Lambo's thicker, more muscular body is too strong for the solidified bolts to tear through. Lambo leans forward slightly, kicking up dust behind him as he readies a charge.

"Corna Fulmine!"

Thin tendrils of Lightning flame fly out of Lambo, piercing Levi's arms and legs to pin him to the spot. His eyes widen as the painful reality hits him like a cold wave of water.

He's not going to survive the attack.

"Perfect Elettrico Cornata," and red lightning forms around his horns to create two larger horns.

He runs towards Levi, laughing sadistically as the revenge he so wanted is finally about to be given to him. Levi struggles to break free but it's no use, he's stuck and he's going to die.

But Lambo suddenly veers of course, having been hit by something from the side. The two Lightning foxes stand where Lambo had just been, looking up as their owner lands in front of them.

"Name's Gamma," he smiles, snooker cue spinning in his hand. "And I'm here to wreck both of your days."

Behind Gamma follows the rest of the Mazzo family.

"Who did that!" Lambo stands up, looking at Gamma with hatred. "You just ruined my moment of glory!"

Gamma returns the dark look. "It's because of you and your families that all this destruction has been brought about. This war has ruined many lives..." he opens a box weapon, several pool balls being unleashed. "And I'll kill you both before I let any more people get hurt."

"Just don't get yourself killed Gamma!" Byakuran calls as he and the rest of the Mazzo family emerge from their hiding spot amidst the trees.

Reborn smiles as Byakuran says that, having been reminded of a younger, more caring Tsuna.

Levi is finally released from the flames, his first instinct being to grab one of the parabola and lunge forward, in an attempt to stab Gamma. Gamma, calmly, puts his left arm up, the Lightning Gear glove hidden beneath his sleeve. The parabola hits it, but rather than piercing it cracks and shatters to pieces, much to Levi's surprise.

"Sorry pal," Gamma swings the end of the pool cue into Levis jaw before firing some pool balls into his stomach, flinging him back.

Lambo runs at him whilst he's distracted, but the two Lightning foxes spring up and ram into him, causing a large explosion of Lightning flames as they battle for supremacy.

"You're both worn out, maybe if I had gotten here earlier you might have had a chance. I repeat. Might," he smiles.

Levi wipes blood from his lips. "What family are you..." he sees Chrome, a slight bit of recognition in his eyes. "That girl...Are you subordinates to the Gesso!"

Byakuran appears next to Gamma, eyebrow raised. "You mean my OLD family. Tsuna forced himself as the new boss by kicking my ass. Now I want to stop him and your boss before everything is destroyed by the conflict."

Levi just slowly stands, looking Gamma and Byakuran up and down. Lambo ceases his struggle with the two foxes, which spring back to Gamma in case of any dirty tricks.

"We know your bosses can see this," Byakuran looks at them both as the rest of the Mazzo family backs him up. "Let this be a warning to them both; the Mazzo family is here, and we will destroy you both before either can cause any more harm," and with that he reaches behind him.

Levi and Lambo tense, wondering what he's about to pull out. A weapon? A ring? No, neither.

A bag of marshmallows.

"Any questions?" Byakuran scoffs a handful of the marshmallows in his mouth, before Reborn jumps onto his shoulder.

"Tsuna, I know you can see me," a hint of sadness can be detected in Reborns voice as he addresses his ex-student. "You're a shameful boss Tsuna, giving up on your way of kindness for petty revenge...you're not fit to be Mafioso."

And from the Gesso base as he watches it, Tsuna feels a slight pang in his chest as the words pierce him like an arrow. Abandoned by his only tutor. Lambo's ring lights up and a projection of Tsuna -wrapped in a cloak- appears in front of them.

"Long time no see; Reborn," he murmurs, the cloak partially muffling his voice.

"Tsuna," Reborn looks at him hard, even Leon giving him the death stare. "It's been a while."

The projection and Reborn just stare at each other, the silence filled with the tension caused by both Reborns disappointment and sadness at the loss of his once promising student. It's at this moment Levi's ring lights, a projection of Xanxus appearing.

"Sawada...I knew it, you filthy piece of trash," though it's only a projection, the feeling of bloodlust still emanates off him. "If I find you I'll kill you!"

"Likewise Xanxus," Tsuna turns to face him. "I'll tear you into pieces for what you did to Kyoko."

There's a loud bang as Reborn fires a shot into the sky, gathering everyone's attention. "Let's settle this the good old fashioned way," he tips his hat, shadows falling across his face. "A repeat of the ring battles, winner takes all, starting right now with the Lightning guardians."

Tsuna and Xanxus take a moment to consider this, thinking it over deeply. On the one hand, this third family has the upper hand since Lambo and Levi have been injured, but on the other, they won't have as much experience.

"Fine by me," Xanxus grins darkly. "We'll defeat you both and take your rings."

Tsuna looks at Lambo. "You ok to continue?"

The look of Lambo's face is answer enough.

"Fine," Tsuna says, and suddenly only Gamma, Levi and Lambo are left on the ruined grounds.

"Well, gentlemen," Gamma smiles again, taking a stance. "Ready to fight?"

At once, the three guardians spring at each other, signalling the final stages of the war.


	5. The fall Of a Lightning Guardian

Chapter 5 The fall Of a Lightning Guardian

Levi instantly spins the remaining parabola around himself as he draws close to Lambo and Gamma, intended to shred them then use the Super Levi Volta. However because of the two Lightning foxes he has to double take, just in time as they dive down onto Lambo and the spot where Levi had just been standing.

"Nice dodge," Gamma takes aim with the cue, several Lightning flame covered pool balls hovering in front. "Try this on for size," he hits one, causing a ricochet effect as each ball hits another, spreading out in a wide, unpredictable pattern.

Levi side steps a few, confident that he can dodge it despite the strange trajectory. That is until one hits him in the back, causing immense pain as it hits his spine. He falls forward slightly but slams a foot down, looking up at Gamma as another is about to collide with him. But then Lambo is there, grabbing the ball and crushing it.

"No one kills him but me..." Lambo turns and grabs Levi, lifting him into the air.

"Too bad," Levi quickly grabs a parabola and stabs the end into Lambos eye, bursting it and causing him to scream in pain.

Lambo drops him, holding his blood covered face. Gamma stares at him, pity in his eyes for the young Mafioso. Levi lunges at him whilst he's distracted, firing a directed bolt of lightning at Gamma. He quickly holds his left arm out to create a shield of flames, but the force sends him hurtling back, the ground beneath him cracking from the force.

"I will kill you both for the Boss!" Levi calls out his box weapon again, taking to the sky as he unleashes another, hidden weapon.

It fires a burst into the sky, immediately causing rain to fall heavily. The ground, with all the cracks and holes, quickly soaks, the cracks creating a mini water network. Levi, with renewed confidence, opens another hidden box, a large black net firing out onto the ground. A Cloud flame runs through it, being the only box Levi carries a Cloud ring for, and it slowly grows larger as it soaks up the flames Levi is directing into it, to create a battlefield similar to that of the original ring battle, complete with lightning rods.

"Remember this little cow!" Levi cackles, parabola spinning behind him in a large circular pattern. "You don't have your boss to help you this time!"

"Yes but last time I wasn't fighting as well," Gamma flies behind Levi using flame boots, swinging the cue at him with Lightning flames on the end in the shape of a blade.

The parabola suddenly creating a ring of Lightning flame, protecting Levi from the attack. Gammas arms jam as the cue rebounds off the shield, causing him to drop it. Levi flies just above him and then darts down, slamming his foot down onto Gammas head. The force sends him hurtling into the ground. Lambo moves towards him, trying to keep himself steady as his vision blurs from loss of blood. A blast of lightning sends Lambo hurtling into the middle of the large net, Levi sending another to carry Gamma into it.

"Super live volta rain charge!"

Gamma and Lambo are too late to escape as Levi shocks the lightning towers, the water causing it to amplify the power sent into it. It rushes along each bit of the net, making it glow a bright greenish yellow. The ring around Lambo and Gamma glows as well, a wall of Lightning flame rising from it to trap them inside.

"Crap..." Gamma slams his cue into it, only for it to rebound again.

"Ergh...can't force self through..." Lambo turns back to normal as his carnage box closes. "The nets Cloud flames are mixing with the Lightning flames, devouring our own flame attacks..."

"That explains why you turned to normal..." Gamma murmurs.

Outside, Levi readies the final part of the attack, the parabola spinning around Lambo and Gammas cage of flame. "Die, filthy scum," and Levi holds his arms out, allowing lightning to fire down upon the rods again, before travelling into the parabola to fire into the cage.

The cage glows as the lightning fires into it, leaving no escape for either Lambo or Gamma.

"Gamma!" Byakuran yells in fear, watching from the 'designated area'. "No Gamma no!"

Levi laughs at Byakuran, grabbing a single parabola and hovering above the cage. "Now lets' see who dies first..."

He slams the parabola down into the cage, smiling sadistically as it stabs into one of the pair, but since the cage isn't see through he has no idea which it was. He lands next to the cage, satisfied with his work as his box weapons all disappear; only leaving smoke where Gamma and Lambo stand.

"I win," Levi smiles, stepping towards the smoke.

Suddenly Lambo and Gamma burst out of the smoke, clothes in tatters but otherwise ok. Levi has no time to defend himself as Lambo rams into him full on, with Gamma using the Shot Plasma attack point blank on Levis chest. Levi falls to the ground, chest cracked and stomach torn through, blood pooling around him. Lambo stands and stares at him, his hair covering his eyes from view.

"Hey...you ok?" Gamma puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "You did well kid," and Gamma realises that, Lambo is in truth still just a kid.

"I give up..." Lambo murmurs, pulling his Lightning ring off. "I've done what I strived for..." he holds the ring out to Gamma, still avoiding his gaze.

"But...what about your family?"

Lambo shrugs half heartedly. "It might be war...but Tsuna will understand."

For a moment Gamma looks at the ring, touched that Lambo would willingly part with it. Just as he's about to take it, Levi springs up, a mad luck in his eyes and stabs Gamma in the chest. Gammas eyes go wide, blood staining his shirt. A look of horror forms on Lambos face as Gamma falls to his knees, Levi rising whilst laughing sickly.

"I will win!" Levi pulls the sharpened parabola out, causing Gamma to gasp with pain, with blood seeping more by the second.

Lambo stares at Gamma, eyes wide as it sinks in. Everything hits him at once, the training, the lust for revenge, the loss of his families way...

"Now to finish you off then the little cow..." Levi raises the parabola, about to stab it down into Gammas spine.

"NO!" Lambo punches Levi, knocking him back, followed by even more punches as he screams at Levi. "Monster! Monster! MONSTER!" and for the first time in ten years, Lambo sheds tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tears. Not like the old, fearful tears, but heartfelt, pain filled tears, only adding to the horror of the situation. Byakuran and the rest of the Mazzo watch on as Lambo knocks Levi to the ground and starts to stab him with his horns wildly, crying more as he does. Waves of horror and shock wash over the Mafioso as they see the hidden torment unleashed. Even Reborn remains speechless, slightly shaken as well.

The Gesso and Vongola arrive, unnoticed due to the events unfolding in front of them.

Lambo raises the horns for one last blow, eyes red from tears. "MONSTER!"

He slams them down as Levi uses the last of his strength to raises his parabola, stabbing Lambos carnage box as Lambo once and for all kills the man who had tortured him so long ago. Lambo drops his horns, looking at his carnage box. It cracks and shatters, the parabola stabbed the whole way through.

He looks at Gamma, blood trickling from his eyes and mouth. But he just smiles, his once innocent self shining through. "Thank you..."

And with that he collapses, dying with his smile, his innocent smile, upon his face.

Realisation washes over everyone.

There's no cheering. No celebration, as the Cervello clean up the blood, handing the two Lightning rings to Gamma.

"A...well fought battle," says the Cervello woman handing him the rings, pity in her expression.

Tsuna, still wrapped in a cloak, walks slowly over to Lambos body, leaning down to carry him back to the rest of the family. Chrome looks at him, hoping he'll look at her. He doesn't even glance, and her heart seems to turn cold. How quickly he is to turn away from an old friend. When Tsuna reaches the family, they each offer their respect through silence, even their new Mist guardian, who remains wrapped in a cloak and hood, bows their head in respect. Gokudera has to turn away, but the motion of his shoulders shows he's fighting back sobs. Reborn always did say that the Lightning and Storm guardians were like brothers.

"I won boss..." Gamma says, voice breaking. Shoichi pours sun flames on him from a batter box, to help heal the wound. He clutches the rings in his left hand tightly, looking at Lambo one last time.

And with that Gamma breaks down in uncontrollable tears; dropping the blood soaked rings to the ground.


	6. Man made Flame

Chapter 6 Man made Flame

"Squalo," Xanxus looks at him from the corner of his eyes, disdain in his voice. "I want you to destroy their Rain guardians."

Squalo nods, a calm expression on his face. He signs 'of course', his ability to speak lost after clashing with Yamamoto two years previous, resulting in the permanent damage of his vocal chords whilst Yamamoto lost his left eye. It was an event known as 'The Blood Rain', due to Squalo testing a newly created box weapon with disastrous consequences. Since then the box had been perfected, and the first man made flame was born. A truly terrible flame.

"Rain guardians," one of the Cervello holds a hand up, signalling for them to all approach her, their respective families held behind barriers to stop any interruptions.

Bluebell, Yamamoto and Squalo. To Squalo, Bluebell is just a nuisance, something to get in the way of his rivalry with Yamamoto, however over the years he lost his once 'full of himself' attitude, learning never to underestimate an opponent. Especially after Levi's loss.

"The battle will take place within this," the Cervello holds up a newly created 'location box', a new box which has the ability to transport people into a pocket dimension. "We will survey from the outside, screens will be set up out here so your families can see what is happening. The location has been selected to suit your abilities."

With that the box is opened by the woman, causing a swirling torrent of light to erupt from it, bathing the three rain guardians before pulling them inside and closing with the sound of a lock.

Water surrounds the three guardians, each of them standing on a large, silver circular disc gently floating upon the water. A fake clear sky hangs overhead, blue tinted clouds drifting by in preset patterns. They may be well made, but the location boxes still have a few flaws, such as tiny cracks in what would be an otherwise perfect sky.

"Take care kid," Yamamoto nods at Bluebell, his eye falling on Squalo. "I would rather not be the one to kill you so please, give up now."

Bluebell smiles at him. "No chance," and with that she activates her visor. "Oh, sorry, forgot to say we're not betting rings."

Yamamoto nods again. "I see."

A large three appears in the centre of the three discs, signalling the start of the battle. Each momentarily prepares themselves as it changes into a two. Then a one...

Squalo leaps from his disc -the force of his kick off making it shift violently in the water- towards Yamamoto, sword drawn high as he clashes with him, the sound of scraping metal screeching as they try to overpower the other. Bluebell, using her visors abilities, leaps into the water, causing it to transform into a full breathing mask as she shoots through the water and to the underside of the disc, slamming her foot on it to make it tip violently. Above the sound of scraping stops and Squalo suddenly falls into the water, having lost his footing. Yamamoto's blade stabs through the disc, keeping him in place. Bluebell fires through the water like a torpedo and slams into Squalo's gut, making him gasp and almost choke on the water around him. Moving sluggishly he shoves her away, rising to the surface to gasp for air, only for Yamamoto to slam his foot into his face, popping his nose and shoving him back under.

"Haha," Bluebell giggles as Squalo rises back to the surface limply, eyes closed with blood rising up from his nose.

"What a shame," Yamamoto watches Squalo's body float on the surface, gently bobbing on small waves. "I thought this would have been more-"

Squalo's eyes fly open, hand reaching for a box weapon which opens to reveal a rain shark. Yamamoto barely gets out of the way as it homes in on him, using flames to propel itself before diving underwater and under Squalo, allowing him to stand on its back as Bluebell swims away, retreating to another disc.

"I was worried there, thought this was going to be easy," Yamamoto opens his own box weapon, a Rain flame covered baseball bat and three flame covered baseballs released from it. One by one he hits them towards Squalo with blinding speed.

Squalo turns his head, the first just missing him as it fire through his hair, the second cut in two by his sword whilst he catches the third, ignoring the flames effect on his hand as he forces it to crush it, dropping the pieces into the water. Ever since their last encounter Yamamoto had left his previous style behind, in honour of his father as he felt he had no right to it anymore, due to what he had became. He had learned to rely on cheap tricks to win battles, no honour at all. Blood boiling Squalo leaps towards him again, this time followed by the Rain shark as his blade clashes once again, this time drawing back for multiple swipes as the shark approaches from behind, teeth bared and ready to rip Yamamoto to shreds. Bluebell watches the two as they begin a waltz of sword attacks and parries, each gaining a momentary advantage over the other only to lose it a split second later. She isn't stupid, she knows she can't take them on when they're this strong, best to sit back and take them on when they've used up energy.

"So Squalo..." Yamamoto ducks and grazes Squalo's side, receiving a kick to the gut in return. "What's it like having no voice?" his tone is mocking, something unusual for him.

In his mind Squalo remembers the moment he lost his voice forever, when he had been taunting Yamamoto after rendering his eye useless. One quick slash and suddenly, there was only silence and blood. A lot of blood. Soon after that, to live, Squalo used the experimental box to force his flame to change, giving him the means to survive...but losing something in the process. A rasp like noise comes from Squalo as he tries to force himself to say something, as he often does, only to fail.

"You've became weak," Yamamoto spins and, with a single stroke, carves the shark in two straight down the centre, the two halves falling into the water before blood starts to dye it red. "Get out of my sight..."

From her platform Bluebell watches, falling to her knees as she see's Yamamoto's ruthlessness in full, his lack of hesitation as he kills, knowing that he will kill her without hesitation if he gets the chance. But at the same time, seeing Squalo like this, a shell of himself...it's just wrong. Her visor glows softly, her flames travelling down into the water, causing two separate jets of water to swirl around her in a double helix shape, before coming together to surround her in water.

"Hey!" she cries out to Yamamoto, gaining his attention as she fires into the air and towards him, surrounded by a shell of water. "How can you be such a monster!"

Yamamoto holds his blade up but it proves little use as Bluebell collides with him, the front of the waters shell too dense to be cut through by the blade, instead it sends him hurtling off of the platform and into the water near the edge of the pocket dimension. The water disperses and Bluebell walks up to Squalo, tugging his sleeve.

"You can't lose hope!"

With a surprised expression he looks at her, raising an eyebrow as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know you're in pain. We all are, this war has hurt us all. But you can't lose your sense of self like this...I heard how you used to always boast about your skills, how cocky you used to be before losing your voice. Sure you could kill me but..." her hair falls in front of her face as she looks down, tears falling steadily. "It may sound strange but I don't want to hurt someone who's already in so much pain!"

"How touching..."

Squalo and Bluebell look in the direction of Yamamoto, who is now standing on the waters' surface, shirt open to reveal a Rain carnage box. His ring lights and he raises his hand towards it.

"I want to end this now..." and with that he opens the box, causing light to explode around him, a large wave of water thrown up by the force of it.

Squalo, thinking of what Bluebell had just said, looks at the on-coming wave, fists clenched. Knowing that it'll be full of pure Rain flames that will cause instant death, he stands his ground.

"Squalo?..." Bluebell watches as he raises his sword high into the air. "What are you-"

With his free hand he gives her a thumbs up, flashing her his trademark grin before cutting through the wave, splitting it harmlessly down the middle. Yamamoto rises into the air, a pair of bird wings on his back with Lupine hands and feet, covered in fur made from Rain flames.

"That's the Squalo I know!" he swoops down at high speed, holding a slightly larger katana than before.

Squalo pulls out a box weapon with a red and blue swirling pattern on it, the once experimental box which is now complete. Bluebell jumps back, knowing that whatever is about to be unleashed is not something she wants to be close to. Yamamoto's eyes widen as he sees the box, halting his descent.

"Squalo are you mad!"

Squalo grins, nods, and lights his ring, using it on the box. Rather than opening it explodes into a dark red mist, swirling around Squalo as a Rain flame erupts in the centre, the mist swirling and merging with it.

"VOI!" cries the ecstatic voice of Squalo, blood rising from his wounds and onto his flame –which is now on his forehead- creating a flame of blood.

"The man made Blood guardian awakens once more..." Yamamoto, furious Squalo would use that against him starts his ascent again, screaming a battle cry as he draws back his blade.

Squalo, his cocky grin back in place, holds his sword out, the blood from the Rain shark rising to form around it, lengthening and strengthening it as it solidifies. He and Yamamoto swing at the same time, swords clashing as flames –Rain and Blood- burst from them, creating a shockwave the causes the platforms to crack and the sky to start breaking, pieces of it falling down into the water. Bluebell users her visor's ability to create a dome of water around them, protecting them from the debris before it can crush them. Yamamoto and Squalo push against each other, letting out battle cries as their flames continue to clash alongside their swords.

"I'll kill you Squalo!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Squalo smiles at the sound of his voice, able to speak due to the Blood flames attribute of cell control.

Yamamoto suddenly smiles, but it holds sadistic intent as flame covered baseballs rise behind him, hurtling towards Squalo. Having to defend himself Squalo jumps back, deflecting them away but leaving himself open for attack.

"Goodbye Squalo," Yamamoto swoops in for a final blow, aiming straight for Squalo's unguarded heart.

Before he reaches him, in that moment, Bluebell throws herself between them, the dome of water falling on them like a sheet of cold. On the end of Yamamoto's blade, protecting Squalo from the blow, is Bluebell, the tip of Yamamoto's sword just poking out of her back and an inch away from Squalo's chest.

"Stupid girl!" Yamamoto throws her off the blade, straight into the water where she floats, head turns to look at Squalo with eyes that are slowly becoming lifeless.

"No more...pain..." she smiles before sinking, the blow to fatal to survive from.

"What a stupid child-"

"Stupid?" Squalo looks at him with pure, unhidden bloodlust, voice slow and clear. "How dare you Yamamoto...HOW DARE YOU!"

He takes the chance and runs Yamamoto through, blade erupting from his back as a gasp of shock mixed with pain escapes Yamamoto's lips.

"Where is your honour? The honour of a swordsman!" he withdraws the blade and cuts his arm left arm off, making him cry out with pain. "What happened to you? Why did you become a monster!" he holds his sword up high, not trying to hide a single bit of his anger. "You're no longer the man who was my rival...now you're just scum!" and with one fell swoop Yamamoto's head is sent flying, his body falling with a soft thump in front of Squalo.

Bright light suddenly engulfs everything before Squalo is sent hurtling out of the location box and into the rain, landing in a blood soaked heap as Yamamoto's and Bluebell's corpses are throw from it as well, Byakuran and Shoichi rushing to get Bluebell's body, crying out her name. Unsure of how it happened, Squalo has Yamamoto's ring and Bluebells visor already in his possession, though he doesn't feel as victorious as he should. Looking at Bluebells lifeless face, remembering the encouragement she gave him despite being enemies, he finds his faith in honour restored, vowing not to let her sacrifice for an enemy be in vain.

"She was a brave girl..." he murmurs, unable to meet Byakuran's or Shoichi's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..." Byakuran holds her close, holding back tears. "We saw everything...it's not you we're angry with," he looks at Squalo, smiling softly. "Thank you for avenging her..."

"She died with honour in her heart," Squalo stands, his voice starting to fade with the Blood flame. "She will be...remem...bered..." he coughs, voice dead once again. As well as part of his nervous system.

Using the Blood flame has its benefits, but with each use it slowly kills off part of his nervous system, which will eventually cause death for him. Shoichi draws out his rubix cube like Gear, the sun flames lit on it.

"I've got an idea..." he places the cube on Bluebells chest, the sun flames washing over her slowly.

Her eyes spring open, the wound in her chest closing rapidly. With a cry of joy Byakuran hugs her tightly, her expression one of confusion.

"Where am I?..."

Squalo turns, a smile on his face and walks back to his family, noting the triumphant but smug expression on Xanxus' face.

"You've got some use left after all Squalo..." Xanxus says as he walks past, not seeing Squalo flip him the finger.


End file.
